


gossip

by sunandmoongobrrr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	gossip

Hidden behind outlain fans, the sound of Fire Nation accents floats through the air.

Katara's face flushes as she tries to tune out the heiresses who move effortlessly between people, carrying gossip like messenger hawks. But the clunkiness of her name on their lips is hard to miss. She closes her eyes and wishes she could sink into the floor.

"Katara," Zuko says behind her. She jumps out of her fantasies and turns around.

His face is sympathetic, his eyes soft in the dim lighting. When she studies his face for a small moment, Zuko realizes she is staring, and smiles. Katara feels a heat rise up her neck and turns away.

"I'm not used to this," she whispers as he moves to stand beside her.

"Me neither." She turns her head and studies his face as he takes a sip of wine. It's strange to think that the Fire Lord has almost no practice navigating the elite ring of his nation. Katara reaches for his hand, squeezes it. Zuko whips his head and surprise, and their eyes lock.

The whispers gliding around them become clearer now, harsh rasps of low, gurgling flames.

"They're talking about us," Katara's voice drops, and she relaxes her hand almost to the point of letting go of his. He picks it back up.

"Then we'll give them something to talk about."


End file.
